La Nueva Integrante: Recuerdos que atormentan
by Fiorella1223
Summary: Despues de los hechos sucedidos del pasado Arianne tratara de buscar la venganza para Fiorella por que ella rompio su promesa. Cual sera la promesa, Fiorella lograra apagar la ira de Arianne , Los chicos podran perdonar a Fiorella? Para saberlo pasen y vean este fantastico ff.
1. Chapter 1

La Nueva Integrante: Recuerdos que te atormentan.

* * *

**Frase celebre del dia:**  
**En vez de pasarnos la vida corriendo para alcanzar nuestros sueños, vivimos corriendo para huir del miedo al fracaso y del temor a las críticas. **

**(John Mason)**

* * *

Capitulo 1: La advertencia.

* * *

Fiorella: Hola, Hola! Hay alguien aquí?

Fiorella: Me pueden decir dónde estoy?

Marisa: Hija has vuelto.

Fiorella: Como mama?

Fiorella: Se suponía que ustedes estaban…eh… ya saben.

Johan: Vinimos todos para acompañarte.

Fiorella: Que! Estoy muerta Arianna me mato.

Clara: Ah hermanita no seas tonta.

Jessica: No estas muerta solo que estas inconsciente en tu cuerpo humano.

Johan y Marisa: Solo te venimos a advertir sobre Arianna.

Fiorella: Que es lo que va a pasar?

Clara y Jessica: Arianne ella aprovechara que no estas y empecerá a crear un caos en Bajoterra.

Fiorella: (se siente un horrible temblor.) Que es lo que pasa?

Marisa: Hija tienes que volver a la realidad.

Fiorella: Pero mama…

De regreso a la realidad…

* * *

XXX: Al fin has despertado

Fiorella: Quién eres?

XXX: Que no te acuerdas de nosotros.

Fiorella: Espera…Rey del Clan Sombra.

Rey Sombra: No te acuerdas que te paso'

Fiorella: Mas o menos.

Rey Sombra. Sufriste un horrible accidente casi morias.

Fiorella: Ya lo se(dijo con tristesa.)

Rey Sombra: Te acuerdas quien te hizo esto?

Fiorella: Fue Arianne una amiga de hace muchos años ella dice que la he traicionado pero no se que le hice a ella.

Rey Sombra: La que tu llamas "amiga" es la alma en pena de Arianne

Fiorella: Que! No entiendo

Rey Sombra: Hace años ella murió en ese mismo accidente donde perdiste a tus padres ustedes hicieron una promesa.

Fiorella: Cual promesa?

Rey Sombra: Trata de acordarte.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Hace 8 años atrás…

Se encontraban a Fiorella de 7 años junto a Arianna de 7 años jugando en el patio de la casa de Fiorella.

Fiorella: Te puedo decir algo Arianna?

Arianna: Que cosa Fiorella?

Fiorella: Seremos amigas para toda la vida.

Arianna: Si porque no somos las mejores amigas desde que éramos pequeñas.

Fiorella: No importando todos nuestros problemas.

Sucedía que hace algunos años los padres de Ariana murieron en un accidente desde entonces Arianna ha vivido con sus abuelos y tios,ella sufre de algunos problemas emocionales pero desde que conocio a Fiorella su alegría ha vuelto.

Arianna: Te prometo si una de las dos rompe la promesa podrán pasar cosas muy malas con la otra.

Fiorella: Que e tontita eres Arianna ninguna de las dos va a romper la promesa.

Arianna y Fiorella: Vale.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

* * *

Rey Sombra: Al fin te acordaste.

Fiorella: Si ya se porque Arianna fue tan cruel y fría conmigo.

Rey Sombre: Recuerda debes perdonarte con Arianna para que ella descanse en paz.

Fiorella: Se lo prometo Rey Sombra.

Rey Sombra: Bien ahora descansa.

Fin de capitulo 1…

* * *

**Que lindo al fin he actualizado mi ff con su nueva serie sabran las personas que odian a Arianne su historia del pasado mucho drama y podra haber talvez,talvez un capitulo con un leve lemon talvez pero agradezco a las persona que leen mi ff como Darklovely. **

**Esta serie de mi nuevo ff durara maxim capitulos.**


	2. Soy un monstruo

Hechos importantes del capítulo 1:

* * *

Hace 8 años atrás…

Se encontraban a Fiorella de 7 años junto a Arianna de 7 años jugando en el patio de la casa de Fiorella.

Fiorella: Te puedo decir algo Arianna?

Arianna: Que cosa Fiorella?

Fiorella: Seremos amigas para toda la vida.

Arianna: Si porque no somos las mejores amigas desde que éramos pequeñas.

Fiorella: No importando todos nuestros problemas.

Sucedía que hace algunos años los padres de Ariana murieron en un accidente desde entonces Arianna ha vivido con sus abuelos y tios,ella sufre de algunos problemas emocionales pero desde que conocio a Fiorella su alegría ha vuelto.

Arianna: Te prometo si una de las dos rompe la promesa podrán pasar cosas muy malas con la otra.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Soy un moustruo

* * *

**Frase celebre de la noche...**

**Hasta que no vacíes tu alma de todo aquello que te atormente… No podras llenarla de todo aquello que te hara feliz. (anónimo).**

* * *

En el refugio Shane…

Kord: Amigo tu crees que fuiste demasiado lejos con Fiorella?

Trixie: Sabemos lo que ella hizo estuvo muy mal pero no ha vuelto durante mas de una semana.

Eli: Ya lo sabemos pero ella nunca quiso estar con nosotros por eso talvez que no ha vuelto.

Trixie: Pero Eli Fiorella nunca seria asi nunca actuaria tan fría e insensible.

De rrepente toda la conversación se acaba porquse dice que en la caverna lumino esta siendo atacada por una agente de blakk.

* * *

En la caverna Lumino…

* * *

Arianne: Jajajaj teman ante mi, nadie podrá vencer a Arianne ella será la mas poderosa de todas.

Eli,Trixie y Kord se quedaron atonitos que Fiorella se había vuelto en esa cruel persona y no en esa persona dulce que antes conocían.

Eli: Que te ha sucedido Fiorella tu no eras asi.

Trixie: Oye y tu nombre no es Arianne es Fiorella tu eras una dulce persona que te paso?

Arianne: Nada que les incumba, ustedes solo eran un peso para mi solo me junte con ustedes para que tomen confianza de mi aprender nuevas cosas y jugar con tus sentimiento Eli Shane para mi solo eres un nombre famoso solo eso nadie mas otras personas se pueden volverse héroes de Bajoterra sin ser como tu.

Para Eli eran unas palabras muy dolorosas para el pero para los demás era un insulto.

Trixie: Ya me canse de ti yo siempre crei eso de ti que tenias algo oculto.

Arianne: Ni me importas pelirroja.

Desde aquí empezó la batalla de la bande de Shane vs Arianne.

* * *

**Musica de Fondo: (Get Sacred-Sarcasm Nightcore Version.)**

* * *

Trixie empieza lanzando una babosa carnero mecamorfica, Pero Arianne la esquiva perfectamente mientras ella lanza una babosa pesadilla creando una horrible ilusión en Trixie que la hace hasta llorar.

Trixie: Ahhhh! Déjenme en paz! No me hagan daño!

Kord: Esto es por desonrar a nuestro grupo lanza una babosa trilladora, Arianne hace unos de esos movimientos de Matrix y la esquiva responde lanzado una babosa cadena y enreda a Kord para que se caiga y tenga un horrible peso encima.

Kord: Arrghhhh! Maldita perra (Huy ese vocabulario Kord pero perdón por las groserías.)

Arianne: Jjajaaj (se rie como una psicópata) acabe casi con todo su grupito de mierda para que mi venganza este completa solo me falta acabar contigo Elias Shane.

Eli: Tu…tu moustruo pero que te hicimos para que hagas sufrir a tus amigos y causar la muerte de algunas personas.

Arianne: Eli,Eli,Eli no entiendes ninguna persona es inocente en este mundo todos sufrimos algo para que pase algo yo solo lo hago por venganza.

Eli: Venganza a que?

Arianne: Venganza que tu vinieras a Bajoterra que algunas personas sufran peormente tu padre nunca fue a salvar a mi familia de la muerte y por eso tu debes morir!

Eli: Jamas.

* * *

Musiquita para el momento: (Three Days Grace-Animal I Have Become)

* * *

Arianne empieza lanzado una babosa fantasma( esa babosa crea una horrible ilusión del futuro.),Eli evita el ataque cerrando los ojos mientras tanto el lanza a Joules, Arianne bloquea el ataque de Joules con una babosa Plata.(una babosa con armadura pero seria afectada junto a Joules .) Arianne lanza a Nuke( ella es una babosa nuclear que lanza acido por la boca.), Eli grita porque el acido le cayo en su piel, Eli con sus ultimas fuerzas lanza a Burpy a la vez Arianne lanza a Celeste( es su babosa infierno.) todos terminan caidos por la batalla hasta que…

Arianne: Que el bebito no se puede levantar? (dice en forma burlona.)

Eli: Dejame en paz! (golpea a Arianne en la cuello y en el estomago.)

Arianne: (Vomita sangre.) Que tu madre nunca te enseño que a las chicas no se las golpea.

Eli: Tu no eres una chica tu eres un mounstruo.

Arianne: Jajaj asi como no. (golpea a Eli en el ojo le da una patada en la pierna coge su brazo izquiedo y se lo semi dobla y lo coge del cuello.)

Eli: Bas…bas..ta… (le escupe sangre a la cara de Arianne.)

Arianne: Preparate para morir Eli Shane

De repente Arianne escucha una lanzadora en su cabeza y ve que son uno de los guardia de la cárcel Estalactita 17.

Guardia: Te pudrirás en la cárcel.

Arianne: Ja como si me importara.

Dias después….

Eli,Trixie y Kord salieron del hospital con algunas heridas solo con el odio que su amiga se volvió e un moustruo a sangre fría que los quizo asesinar.

* * *

En Estalactita 17…

* * *

Juez: Ustedes declaran que la señorita Fiorella deberá ser llevada a la cárcel de máxima seguridad y tener cadena perpetua.

Trixie: Acepto nunca dubo que hacernos daño.

Kord: Estoy también de acuerdo.

Juez: Y usted señor Eli acepta que se lleven a la señorita Fiorella a la cárcel?

Eli: (voltea a ver a Fiorella pero al verla ve una cara insensible)

Juez: Señor Eli que decide?

Eli: Acepto que se la lleven no importando de que me duela que fue nuestra amiga y que después se vuela en esta persona.

Juez: Se declara a la señorita Fiorella culpable.

Juez: Llevensela.

Arianne: Ve vale lo que me digan Arianne volverá por su venganza lo prometo lo prometo!

En el camino todos veian con cara de asesino a Arianne nadie pensaba que hiba a pasar esto.

* * *

Musica triste para el momento: (John Murphy - In The House/In A Heartbeat .

* * *

Arianne: Que me ven ustedes nunca me podran vencer me vengare nunca podran vencerme!

Guardia 2: En tu sueños jamas saldrás de aquí solo te pudriras en esta cárcel.

Arianne: No importa, nadie podrá vencerme sere peor que Blakk destruiré Bajoterra a la bande de Shane a todos.

Guardia 3: Estas loca.

Arianne: JAJAAJAJAJAJAJA! (risa de psicópata.)

* * *

En la caverna Sombra…

* * *

Fiorella: Hay no.

Rey Sombra: Que pasa?

Fiorella: Atraparon a Arianne creen que fui yo la que hizo esa masacre en la caverna lumino

Rey Sombra: No te preocupes dentro de un tiempo lograras que todo vuelva a la normalidad, ahora sigamos entrenando.

Fiorella: Ok.

* * *

Fin de capitulo 2…

* * *

**Adelantos del capitulo 3…**

**Arianne: Yo no soy un moustruo solo soy una niña.**

**Fiorella: Arianna nunca fuiste asi eramos amigas.**

**Arianne: Que hize mal.**

**Arianne: Tu te pudriras en el infierno.**

**Guardia 4: Por…por…que.**

**Arianne: JAAAJAJAJ! Ahora voy por ti Fiorelita.**

* * *

**Este es el peor capitulo que he creado es muy gore algunos de ustedes me van a matar por lo que he hecho pero no importa para algunos le va a dar miedo jajajaaj. Pero buenas noches amigos mios. **


	3. Solo acuérdate que es otra realidad

Hechos importantes del capítulo 2:

* * *

Arianne: Que me ven ustedes nunca me podrán vencer me vengare nunca podrán vencerme!

Guardia 2: En tus sueños jamás saldrás de aquí solo te pudrirás en esta cárcel.

Arianne: No importa, nadie podrá vencerme seré peor que Blakk destruiré Bajoterra a la banda de Shane a todos.

Guardia 3: Estas loca.

Arianne: JAJAAJAJAJAJAJA! (risa de psicópata.)

Capítulo 3: Solo acuérdate para darte cuenta que es otra realidad.

* * *

**Frase célebre de hoy:**

**La vida sería imposible si todo se recordase. El secreto está en saber elegir lo que debe olvidarse. (Roger Martin du Gard)**

* * *

Ha pasado más de 5 meses después de la horrible masacre en la caverna Lumino y la triste verdad de quien era en realidad Fiorella(es decir Arianne) nadie sabe que es lo que va a suceder o lo que está sucediendo pero un gran mal se está acercando…

* * *

En la caverna Sombra:

* * *

Rey Sombra: Ha pasado más de 5 meses de que Arianne no ha tratado de hacer daño a nadie tu qué crees Fiorella?

Fiorella: Yo creo que Arianne se va acercar y va tratar de desatar su ira a personas inocentes.

Fiorella: No sé qué hacer?

Rey Sombra: Tendremos que prepararnos cuando todo esto suceda.

Fiorella: Solo espero que cuando todo acabe que mis amigos me perdonen, es lo único que yo quiero.

Rey Sombra: Vas a ver que te van a perdonar Fiorella.

Fiorella: Gracias Rey Sombra.

Fiorella: Seguimos practicando?

Rey Sombra: Sigamos

* * *

En Estalactita 17:

* * *

Arianne: Nadie ve vencerá, jajaja, nadie es más poderoso/a que yo, jajaja, nadie!

Guardia 4: Porque no te callas eres peor que nadie en este lugar.

Arianne: No importa (dijo moviendo la cabeza para el lado derecho) tú no eres feliz trabajando aquí verdad?

Guardia 4: Si porque te tengo que aguantar tengo que aguantar a psicópatas como tú.

Arianne: Pero no te agrada estar conmigo? (dijo con una voz de niña pequeña)

Guardia 4: Me agradas un poco no importando que seas una persona peligrosa.

Arianne: Oh enserio tú has sido la mejor persona con la que estado más de 5 meses, si quieres estar conmigo porque no abres esa puerta solo por un momento.

Guardia 4: Pero nadie va a verte?

Arianne: Solo va ser un momento.

Guardia 4: Vale.

Arianne: (sale de su celda y se acerca delicadamente al guardia 4)

Guardia 4: Whoa eres mejor de lo que pensaba.

Arianne: Si tú también eres lindo pero mejor te verás con esta daga en el pecho!

Guardia: Que! (Fue lo que dijo cuándo sentía que eso le atravesaba el pecho)

Guardia 4: Por…..Por…que (cayó muerto el guardia 4 en realidad se llamada Thomas)

Arianne: Jajajajajaaj! Que iluso (dijo escupiendo en su cuerpo sin vida)

De repente algunos guardias se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido en defensa trataron atacar a Arianne pero era inútil ella se volvió más fuerte de lo que era antes, en resultado otro lugar de Bajoterra se volvió fantasma (es decir sin ningún rastro vivo)

Arianne: JAJAJA! Ahora voy por ti Fiorelita (dijo corriendo alejándose de la cárcel)

* * *

En el refugio Shane:

* * *

Trixie: Estas bien amor (dándole un beso en los labios a Eli)

Eli: (se separa del beso de Trixie por aire) si estoy bien solo que siento que va a pasar algo.

De repente su linda conversación se acaba a escuchar las noticias…

Claire: Buenas tardes aquí Claire su reportera para contarle lo sucedido en la cárcel Estalactita 17 al parecer la ex miembro de la banda de Shane ha escapado dejando su marca de muertes y destrucción en esta cárcel para dejarla desolada.

Claire: Lo único que sugerimos que se queden en casa sin provocarla porque ella termine con más de estos inocentes personas que hacían su trabajo, estas son las noticias del canal 12 adios y buenas tardes (creo que me exagero sobre lo de las noticias XD)

Trixie: Ay no, Ay no, no quiero que ella vuelva.

Kord: Debemos que seguir su paso para atraparla y que jamás vuelva.

Trixie: Pero lo que vamos a hacer es un auto suicidio.

Eli: Pero es por nuestro bien es por el bien de Bajoterra que debemos hacerlo ella es más poderosa que Blakk.

Trixie y Kord: Vale

Eli: Pues que espera vamos!

* * *

En la caverna Sombra: (de nuevo (-))

* * *

Rey Sombra: Estas preparada Fiorella para enfrentarte a Arianne?

Fiorella: Si lo estoy Rey Sombra debo evitar que Arianne lastime a todos por mi culpa (dijo tristemente TT-TT)

Rey Sombra: No es por tu culpa Fiorella con el tiempo te darás cuenta que fueron por otras causas también.

Fiorella: Ok Rey Sombra ya me debo ir gracias a usted sigo viva y poder enfrentar a Arianna.

Rey Sombra: Adiós Fiorella

Fiorella: Adiós (fue lo último que dijo y se fue en su meca bestia en busca de Ariane)

Pasaron horas y más horas siguiendo el paso de Arianne hasta cuando llegaron a la caverna donde empezó todo es decir la caverna donde fue la muerte de los padres de Fiorella donde Eli enfermo y tuvieron que correr a la casa de Fiorella para ayudarlo.

Trixie: Esta no es la caverna natal de Fiorella?

Kord: Es verdad sigue siendo tranquila después de todo este tiempo.

Eli: Si es verdad que buenos momentos (dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa)

Fiorella: (ella estaba detrás de unos árboles) como querría decirles perdón chicos.

Arianne: (dijo gritando del castillo abandonado sino se acuerdan lean el [primer capítulo de la primera serie) ATRAPENME SI PUEDEN!

Eli: Vamos!

La banda de Shane se adentró al castillo sin encontrar rastro de ella se quedaron metidos dentro de un laberinto sin saber cómo van a salir.

Con Fiorella…

Arianne: Bien, bien, bien, miren quien está aquí la niña perfecta.

Fiorella: Tu no eras así Arianne recuerdas cuando éramos amigas ahora solo eres un monstruo

Arianne: Solo soy una niña inocente

Fiorella: Mentirosa dijo dándolo un golpe crítico a Arianne.

Arianne: Porque me haces esto? Éramos amigas

Fiorella: Ya no lo somos hasta cuando te acuerdes que nunca debes dejar que tus recuerdos te atormenten.

Arianne: No! No puedo

Fiorella: Solo recuerda esos lindos y malos recuerdo que tuviste.

Arianne: Si puedo hacerlo puedo hacerlo! (lo dijo con sus lágrimas en el rostro…)

* * *

Fin del capítulo 3….

* * *

**Hola de nuevo mis criaturitas a algunas personas que les guste mi fic que perdonen me he tardado mas de lo normal porque mi antigua pc se hizo nada es decir se reiniciaba de la nada ahora tengo pc nuevo yey! tambien por la escuela y esas cosas de la vida solo esperen y disfrutaran el proximo capitulo de mi ff.**


	4. El dolor es inevitable

**Holisas he vuelto despues de un largo tiempo solo les voy a hacer una advertencia en este capitulo hay yuri es decir: chicaxchica, se me fue esta idea a la mente no se porque, creo porque leo mucho yaoi y veo mucho lemon? Nah no importa solo lean la historia. Pero si no les gusta el yuri vayase viejas puercas!**

* * *

Hechos del capítulo 3:

* * *

Arianne: No! No puedo

Fiorella: Solo recuerda esos lindos y malos recuerdo que tuviste.

Arianne: Si puedo hacerlo puedo hacerlo! (lo dijo con sus lágrimas en el rostro…)

* * *

Capitulo 4: El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional.

* * *

**Frase Celebre de Hoy: La desesperanza está fundada en lo que sabemos, que es nada. Y la esperanza sobre lo que ignoramos, que es todo.**

* * *

Arianne: Fiorella te contare todo lo que sufrí cuando Blakk, había exterminado nuestra aldea y matado a nuestras familias, y sabrás todo el dolor que sufrí cuando estuve viva.

Fiorella: Esta bien.

* * *

**Arianne P.O.V**

* * *

Arianne: (No sabría que contarle a Fiorella ella "era" o sigue siendo mi mejor amiga, no se si es su culpa o no la es solo no quería acordarme de todo ese doloroso pasado, acordarme cuando conocí a la única buena persona cuando estuve en ese "lugar", solo debo cerrar los ojos y acordarme del todo.)

Arianne: Todo empezó cuando…

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Después de que Blakk arrasara con todo solo vi como las dos hermanas de Fiorella pelearan por la vida de su hermana y de ellas mismas, vi cuando a ellas las mataron, a sus padres, a mi familia, las demás personas que hicieron ellas para merecer esto?, no lo sé, nadie lo sabe, lo único que sé que Blakk vino aquí por no sé qué cosa y nada más. Me quede viendo un rato, escondida para que no me vean hasta que me di cuenta que alguien me toco el hombro…

Arianna: Quien está ahí?

Fiorella: Shhh! Arianna soy yo Fiorella.

Arianna: *le da un abrazo a Fiorella*, pensé que escapaste o que moriste, no quiero que te pase nada tu eres ahora la única persona que me queda ahora.

Fiorella: *sonrosada* **(ahora yo no pienso hacer este capítulo un Yuri de Fiorella x Arianne, eh?, pues podría ser) **Tu también Arianna sin ti no sería nada tu eres mi única "amiga" ahora.

Arianna: Ahora como saldremos de aquí sin que nos maten.

Fiorella: Debemos buscar una manera fácil.

Arianna: Ya sé por dónde, ven por acá Fiorella!

Fiorella: Vale.

Arianna: Mira esta puerta subterránea se conecta con unos canales de la caverna, exactamente saldremos por los límites de esta caverna.

Fiorella: Esto será peligroso, Verdad?

Arianna: Si tenemos las agallas no lo será.

Fiorella: Pues vamos, *carga a Arianne*, ahora ayúdame.

Arianna: Ok! *le da la mano con tanta fuerza que Fiorella se cae encima de Fiorella*

Fiorella: *rojita como un tomate* Jeje, sigamos

Arianna: *roja también* Vale.

Después de un largo recorrido por el túnel, nos llevó unas horas llegar a nuestro objetivo encontramos cadáveres y huesos de personas, animales y babosas, Fiorella se asustaba, y yo me reía, no se Fiorella es como mi media naranja podríamos estar juntas, pero que cosas digo sigamos con la historia…

Fiorella: *cansada del recorrido* Uf!, Uf! Ya llegamos?

Arianna: Si ya llegamos.

Fiorella: Si nada nos pasa quisiera estar contigo hasta que el destino nos separe *le da un abrazo y un leve beso un los labios* (**Joder pero que cosas escribo creo que leer "yaoi", pero si quieren insúltenme por esto pero, ya no me importa. I don't care I love it (^ 3^).**)

Arianna: *le devuelve el beso* (no importa que las 2 tengan dos años, estas ya se declaran lesbianas XD)

Fiorella: *roja* Ahora vamos?

Arianna: *la ayuda a subir, y ella sube también* Ya te ayude, ya salgamos.

Después de salir caminamos fuera de ese lugar y desde lejos vimos nuestra caverna desolada, sin vida y apagada, me daban ganas de llorar, pues ya estaba llorando, Fiorella me estaba consolando ella es tan linda persona (y besadora XD), pensábamos escapar e irnos a otra caverna, pero nada pinta de color rosa.

Guardia de Blakk: Hay están esas 2 escuinclas, persíganlas!

Arianna: Nos descubrieron, corre Fiorella!.

Arianna: Yo te protegeré, solo corre no quiero que te pase nada

Fiorella: Ok, nos vemos después

Fiorella: *se va*

Blakk: Arianna, Arianna, Arianna, tu no crees que eres demasiado joven para enfrentarte a alguien como yo?

Arianna: A mí no me importa nada, tu eres un monstruo que solo desea el poder.

Blakk: A mí no me importan tus insultos, solo empieza.

Arianna: Empezar?, empezar qué?

Blakk: La batalla *le da una lanzadora y unas babosas sanas* (raro que Blakk tenga todavía babosas normales).

* * *

**Música para esta pelea: Metallica – One**

* * *

Él me dijo que empezara la pelea, yo empecé lanzando la pelea, lanza una babosa carnero, pero el respondió con una babosa trilladora malvada, esquive el ataque, y lanze una babosa granada, eso produjo un poco de humo pero no le paso nada a el, sin darme cuenta el me lanza una babosa electroshock y me quedo inmovilizada un corto plazo.

Blakk: Tu crees que me puedes vencerme?

Arianna: Si puedo *le da una patada a Blakk*

Blakk: *bloquea la patada* Eres muy joven para pelear con un hombre como yo verdad? *le da un codazo*

Arianne: *lo bloquea* No importa debo pelear por esas inocentes personas *le da un puñetazo en la cara*

Blakk: *no logra bloquear el puñetazo* *le sangra la nariz* Tu querida "novia" Fiorella, no lo es.

Arianna: Mentira, ella lo es! Y a la vez no es mi novia *roja*

Blakk: Te lo explicare todo… Ella es mi sobrina.

Arianna: Que?...No, eso es mentira.

Blakk: Lo es y te seguiré contando ella es la culpable de todo esto, ella nunca me hizo caso cuando le dije que se una a mi yo la amenaza a muerte y ella tuvo que aceptar verdad? (Blakk está mintiendo!) Después yo vine aquí a atacar a todos y llevármela a ella y a sus hermanas pero después su padre no acepto y tuve que empezar a dejar ningún testigo.

Arianne: No,No,No *con lágrimas en los ojos* eso es mentira.

Blakk: Es verdad cariño.

Yo no sabía si era verdad o mentira no se en quien creer ahora, en el estúpido de Blakk o de la persona que yo amo solo me retumban esas palabras en la cabeza "ella es la culpable", pero se oscureció todo cuando Blakk, me lanza una babosa carnero malvada y me apuñala el ojo derecho dejándome "ciega"

Blakk: Ahora iré por ella.

Arianna: No..No lo hagas *tose y escupe sangre*

Debo evitar que Blakk la lastime, no importa que sea culpable yo la amo, debo evitarlo pero escucho un alarido de dolor y descubro que es ella, Fiorella la mataron, es lo único que me duele ahora solo grite con mi "último aliento"

Arianna: Fiorella!

Arianna: *Cae desmayada*

Tiempo después me despierto de mi pequeño coma y me doy cuenta de que estoy en una habitación blanca y yo estoy con una camisa de fuerza.

Arianna: Que…que me hacen?

Antonio: (él es doctor malvado) Hola soy Antonio y te tenemos aquí encerrada porque nos hemos dado cuenta que tu sufres de una rara esquizofrenia, porque al entrar dijiste que una tal caverna fue atacada por un tío llamado Blakk.

Arianna: Pero eso es verdad!

Antonio: Callate! Ahora quédate aquí y no hagas nada porque no sabes el poder que tengo aquí.

Arianne: *grita y empieza a llorar* Porque!?

Desde ahí me di cuenta que ese tal doctor era un farsante, me mentía o nos mentía a las personas que estaban aquí, solo debo esperar que todo este "infierno" se termine…

* * *

**Música Dolorosa para el momento: Good Girl - Dasha and The Living Tombstone**

* * *

They took me out of my house

now I have a new home

I gobble pills like a good girl

and I get a new bone

I wiggle around my fake tail

despite how they treat me

Antonio: *susurra* Que estúpida es.

Enfermera: Jajaja es verdad

They make me feel so alone

Arianne: Oh, Hola

Enfermera: *la ignora*

even when they're here

So many orders to tell me

I dunno what to do

I wanna run on all fours

just like anyone around me

so I run after my friends

but my friends wanna catch me

I'm not like anyone else

cause they just wanna hurt me, stop me and torture me but that's alright

Antonio: Eres una loca, estúpida *le da una bofetada*

Arianna: *agacha la cabeza*

Cause I know who I am

but still no one believes me, believes me, believes me

Now I see everyone else

from a small window

They all seem so normal

it feels really shallow

So I wondered why

everyone were against me

I thought that it's normal

to be who I want to be

And they all call me crazy

Antonio: Ellos no existen, nada de eso existe!

but I just wished to be free

Arianna: Deseo estar contigo Fiorella *llora*

I wanna run on all fours

just like anyone around me

so I run after my friends

but my friends wanna catch me

I'm not like anyone else

cause they just wanna hurt me, stop me and torture me but that's alright

Cause I know who I am

but still no one believes me, believes me, believes me

Arianna: Te extraño Fiorella *agarra un dibujo que ella hizo de ellas dos*

**Fin de Canción:**

Antonio: Tú ya no tienes , nada importante que decir, eh?

Arianna: *callada*

Antonio: A nadie le importas solo eres una basura, ya no me sirves, enfermera cédala y mátela.

Arianna: Que, No!

Antonio: Solo hágalo.

Enfermera: Perdón, niña

Sentí como la aguja atravesaba la piel, sentía como ese medicamento pasaba por mi organismo, sentía como perdía el conocimiento y moría, solo me acordare de esos lindos momentos…

Arianna: Podre estar contigo Fiorella *fueron sus últimas palabras y cae muerta*

* * *

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Fiorella: *empieza a llorar* Yo, yo no sabía Arianna

Arianna: Cuando subí al cielo me di cuenta que no estabas, me enoje tanto cause un "infierno" en el mismísimo cielo y me dijeron que me quede como alma en pena para buscarte y cuando te encuentre poder descansar en paz o poder volver a mi forma humana.

Fiorella: Pero si ya me encontraste porque no regresas?

Arianna: Porque me faltan hacer 2 cosas.

Fiorella: Cual es la primera?

Arianna: Esta! *le da un beso largo y apasionado a Fiorella*

Fiorella: *sonrosada, ella le sigue el juego y se separan por aire*

Arianna: Y esta es la segunda

Yo le empecé a dar una paliza a Fiorella por todo lo que ha pasado cada patada desquitaba mi ira, yo quería parar pero una voz me decía que yo siga, la agarre del cuello y le empecé a decir cosas horrible.

Arianne: Por tu culpa me metieron en un manicomio!

Fiorella: Per…perdóname Arianne, no fue mi intención decirte que era sobrina de Blakk o esa falsa propuesta que nunca acepte solo te quiero decir, perdón y que no fue mi intención herirte *cae desmallada*

Arianne: Fiorella…Fiorella!, no!

Eli: Arianne, estas aquí? *dijo apuntando con su lanzadora*, pero él se había quedado sorprendido de que habían dos Fiorellas y se dio cuenta que la culpable de todo era Arianne y la tirada en el suelo era Fiorella.

Arianne: No…no fue mi intención

Eli: Callate!

Eli: Fiorella? Estas bien

Fiorella: Si lo estoy, no te preocupes por mi, y no culpes a Arianne ella no es la culpable, la culpable es la amargura y el odio que me tenia por estar atrapada en el pasado.

Eli: Pero?

Fiorella: Pero nada

Eli: Ok *dijo con lágrimas en los ojos*

Fiorella: Siempre te amare a ti y a Arianne *le da un beso con su "ultimo" aliento a Eli.

Eli y Arianna: Fiorella, No!

* * *

Fin del Capítulo 4…

* * *

Espero que les gusto el capitulo (^ 3 ^ )


	5. Si aprendes a perdonar y a olvidar

**Antes de que empiezen a leer, les debo decir de que lo siento por lo de el capitulo pasado es que queria subir el nivel de lo que yo puedo hacer solo les digo 2 cosa, la primera es que hoy se acaba la saga y la otra es que empiezen a leer, nos vemos abajo...**

* * *

Hechos importantes del capítulo 4:

* * *

Fiorella: Si lo estoy, no te preocupes por mí, y no culpes a Arianne ella no es la culpable, la culpable es la amargura y el odio que me tenía por estar atrapada en el pasado.

Eli: Pero?

Fiorella: Pero nada

Eli: Ok *dijo con lágrimas en los ojos*

Fiorella: Siempre te amare a ti y a Arianne *le da un beso con su "ultimo" aliento a Eli.

Eli y Arianna: Fiorella, No!

* * *

Capitulo 5: Si aprendes a perdonar y a olvidar, vas a encontrar la verdadera felicidad.

* * *

**Frase Celebre de Hoy: Del dolor no hay nada malo porque viene de ti mismo**

* * *

Eli: Porque tuviste que hacer eso Arianna?, Porque!, solo dímelo! *lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos*

Arianna: Desate toda esa amargura, sin pensar que podía pasar después, lo sien…to *llorando*

Eli: *le da una bofetada* No te has dado cuenta!, por todo el rencor que has llevado dentro has matado a nuestra amiga.

Arianne: Lo se *dijo con un tono frio*

Arianne: Y querría volver al pasado para evitar que ocurra todo esto desde el inicio.

Eli: Todo el mundo querría eso.

Arianne: *callada*

Eli: *le da un abrazo a Arianna*, yo también quería regresar al pasado para evitar algunos errores y culpas que hice antes.

Arianne: *se acurruca en los brazos de Eli y se pone a llorar*, Todo es mi culpa!

Eli: No la es, es la culpa que tú te quedaste atrapada en un pasado doloroso y falso.

* * *

**Arianne P.O.V**

* * *

Al escuchar esas palabras que dijo Eli, me sentí decepcionada conmigo misma todo el mundo querría regresar al pasado y evitar que cometan errores, hasta el mismísimo Eli Shane querría eso, pero no sé, Fiorella, mi mejor amiga, mi compañera y mi primer amor está muerta y por mi culpa!, me siento sucia, enferma por matarla a ella y a otras personas solo por un dolor de un pasado que estaba ya "muerto", lo único que quería hacer ahora es estar en un rincón llorando de todo, todo!, pero todos mis pensamientos "mueren" al escuchar el chirrido de una puerta vieja…

* * *

**Fin de Arianne P.O.V**

* * *

Trixie: Eli, donde estas Eli?.. Espera que paso aquí?!

Kord: Amigo debemos seguir buscando a Arianne, espera que están haciendo?!

Trixie: Que andas abrazando al enemigo!

Kord: Ella nos traiciono, mato a "miles" de personas, y tú andas abrazándola?

Arianna: No era su intención.

Kord: *se da cuenta del cadáver postrado en el suelo, y se da cuenta que es Fiorella* Espera, esa no es Fiorella?

Trixie: Entonces durante todo este tiempo, la chica que mato a esas personas en la caverna lumino, nos traiciono, traiciono a todos no era Fiorella, era simplemente tu, tu eres un monstruo!

Eli: Trixie, cállate!, ella nunca lo quiso hacer, estaba oscurecida por estar atrapada en un pasado que nadie quiere pensar.

Kord: Ahora, porque la proteges a ella, si ella mato a la persona que tu amabas antes (Kord troll XD)

Eli: *con los ojos "vidriosos", ya lo se

Trixie: No importa lo que tú digas Eli, me desquitare con esta pe**, por todo lo que ha pasado.

Arianna: Que?...No!

* * *

**Musica de fondo: Linkin Park What I've Done**

* * *

Trixie: *le da un puñetazo a Arianne en la barbilla y para "noquearla" una pata en sus piernas para hacerla caer.*

Arianna: Yo no quiero pelear, ya basta Trixie! *dijo en voz baja*

Trixie: *la empieza a golpearla con la pierna varias veces en el estómago*

Arianna: Ya, bas..ta

Trixie: * Le da una patada en la cabeza, la agarra por el cuello de su vestido y la empieza a ahorcar*

Arianna: ya, bas..ta, *escupe sangre, y llora*

Eli: Ya, basta Trixie, tú no eres esa persona de que enamore.

Trixie: *la tira al suelo* Ya no me importa eso, ya no me importa solo quiero acabar…con ella!

Eli: *evita que le de otra paliza a Arianna*, ahora tu eres el monstruo aquí.

Trixie: *se queda callada*

Arianna: *tratándose de levantar*, a veces nosotros mismos, nos sorprendemos cuando que el monstruo que duerme dentro de nosotros despierta.

Eli: Ahora, que harás?

Arianna: Hare que mi amiga vuelva a la vida.

Kord y Trixie: Pero cómo?

Arianna: Cuando estuve "muerta" me dijeron que si volvía a la vida tendré dos oportunidades de vida, gaste la primera regresándome a mí misma a la vida, y la segunda la usare para regresar a nuestra amiga a la vida.

Eli: Te dejaremos hacer todo lo que se para hacer regresar a la vida a Fiorella.

Arianna: Si el miedo es algo que todos sentimos, quién es más valiente ¿el que no lo muestra y no lo afronta o el que lo afronta pero si lo muestra?

* * *

**Arianna P.O.V**

* * *

_No sé si nadie sabe que es lo que estoy pensando ahora mismo, solo lo único que sabrán que daré algo que todo el mundo querría tener para hacer todo lo que quisiera, pero hoy solo lo usare para regresar a mí 'amiga" a la vida de nuevo por eso que estoy aquí, solo me pueden dar una señal para saber si ustedes están aquí, por favor!._

_Esperanza: (ella fue la que le dio esas dos nuevas oportunidades de vida), Mi querida Arianna, al fin te vuelvo a ver, después de que te fuiste con ese deseo tan malévolo de aquí, ahora que deseas? *dijo en un tono dulce y angelical*_

_Arianna: *ve que el cuerpo de Fiorella está al lado de ella* *lo recoge, y empieza a jugar con su pelo tiernamente con su pelo*, Quiero que la regreses a ella de nuevo_

_Esperanza: Pero antes, para ti quien es esa chica?_

_Arianna: *respira* Para mi ella es mi mejor amiga, la que me acompaño malos y buenos momentos, estuvo en mis buenos y malos momento, una vez nos amamos nos demostramos nuestro amor a través de un beso no importa que las dos seamos chicas no queríamos hasta cuando el tiempo se llevó todos esos buenos momento y, las dos alejamos por dos distintos camino._

_Esperanza: Esas palabras me conmueven pero?, te debo decir algo antes que te conceda tu deseo._

_Esperanza: El amor es una condición en la que la felicidad de otra persona es condición imprescindible para su propia felicidad._

_Arianna: Gracias Esperanza._

_Esperanza: Ahora vuelve, que tus amigos te necesitan._

_Arianna: Adiós, Esperanza nos veremos en otra ocasión._

_Esperanza: Adiós *dijo con una sonrisa y moviendo su mano de lado a lado*_

* * *

**Fin del P.O.V**

* * *

Arianna: Chicos, lo logre?

Eli: Si, lograste Arianna.

Trixie y Kord: Perdónanos por dudar de ti.

Arianna: Y, Fiorella?

Fiorella: *corre y la abraza* Gracias por hacer todo lo posible para que vuelva a estar aquí.

Arianna: De nada, y ahora me debo ir.

Eli: Si quiere puedes unirte a nuestro grupo.

Arianna: No gracias chicos, ahora debo irme, pero algún día nosotros nos volveremos a encontrar, adiós.

Arianna: *se va*

Trixie: Y ahora, que haremos?

Eli: A decirle a todo el mundo, de que la verdadera Fiorella ha vuelto.

Fiorella: Vamos?

Eli, Kord y Trixie: Vamos!

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 5 y de esta gran serie…**

* * *

** Los que les iba a decir era que proximamente subire otra historia llamada: "La Mejor Manera de Hacer Musica" y otra cosa que van a ver dos parajas hay una es la mas esperada de todas: Elixie, y la otra es la nueva pareja que invente entre mis dos oc's se llama: Fioreanna, a algunos no les gustaria la idea de un yuri pero lo hare ahora, me debo ir...**

**Fiorella: Adios, *se va "volando" con su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales* (si no saben que es eso vean el anime "Attack on Titan")**


End file.
